Love Will Find A Way
by CarolinaQuinonesCastro
Summary: During her graduation party she has an unforgettable night with her crush. Bella will now discover the truth behind Edward's mysterious personality. One-Shot. AU. AH.


**I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters in this story, everything is owned by Stephanie Meyers and whoever published this. (Sorry, I'm too lazy to research.)**

Chapter 1: (6 years ago)

The party was wild. The sweaty bodies were too much for her, and as she made a move to leave, her friend asked her if she wanted another drink.

"No thanks, I've had enough," Bella responded.

"But Bells, you've barely had 2," whined her friend Jessica.

"And that's enough for me, seriously Jess, I can't drink anymore, I need to drive, remember?" Bella told her drunken friend. "Besides I'm ready to go home."

"But…but it's barely 2 in the morning!" Jessica replied.

"Again, I've had enough," Bella said. "We have to start packing tomorrow, remember?"

"Ugh, fine. But remember, I'm choosing the next club to go to," Jessica said helping her make her way to the exit.

"Bella, leaving so early?" asked a baritone voice behind her.

"Kinda have to, Jessica is drunk and I'm the DD," She replied.

"It's your graduation party, come on Bella, stay a little longer, for me?" the man asked her making puppy eyes.

"Fine, only because Jessica wanted too," Bella told him. "Jess, we can stay a little longer if you want."

"Totally," the drunk brunette slurred leaving her side.

"You are a lucky man Edward," She told Edward turning to him. "I don't usually turn from reason."

"Come on, I wanted to show you something," he said turning his head to the side, motioning her to follow him.

The party was at his house, so he knew his way around. His house was huge and away from the normal neighborhoods here in Forks, so it was perfect for the party, and his parents were the ones that suggested the idea of having the party here. He grabbed her hand half way through and helped her make her way through the people. The sexual tension in this place was unbelievable. She was pretty sure some people were off in some room of the house fucking each other. Edward started taking the stairs and continued when she stopped in the second floor. He looked at her from the third floor and laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything I'll regret," Edward told her and she smiled.

"You sure?" he laughed at her remark and came downstairs for her. He was extremely close to her, like kissing distance close.

She gently kissed him. He was obviously shocked at her sudden move. She pulled her hands up to his neck and he put his hands in her waist. They pulled apart to take the desperate breath of air they needed.

"I planned on doing that myself, but I see you beat me to it," Edward commented after a minute or so of breathing heavily.

"Is that you or the alcohol talking?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's me talking," he said taking another kiss from her.

"What were you going to show me?" she asked high from the kiss.

"My room, it has a beautiful view of the forest, and I know you like that," he said taking her hand and walking with her up the last flight of stairs.

"Close your eyes," he said standing in front of his bedroom door. She did as she was told and closed her eyes. "Don't cheat"

"I make no such promises," she said and laughed at his response.

He took her hand and walked her in. She had the temptation to peek, but she knew he wouldn't be too happy. She heard the sound of curtains being moved and Edward's grunts when one curtain refused to budge. He went up to her and held her small hands in his big ones.

"You can open your eyes now," he said.

And she did. The view was incredible. Her amazement was clear to any eye. She walked around the room, and even though there was total darkness outside, she could still see the amazing view from the light being projected by the downstairs floor. He came up to her, and hugged her from behind. She turned around and gave him a hug.

"We have been friends for the better part of 4 years, why did you never show me this?" she asked confused.

"Because it came with a surprise I knew you weren't ready for, a surprise that I still don't know if you're ready for," he said.

"Maybe I am ready for it, maybe I know that I'm ready for it, whatever this surprise may be," Bella responded puffing up her chest in pride.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said closing the distance between them once again.

*********LEMON FROM HERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*********

Read at your own risk. (First Lemon so, yeah, sorry)

And once again Bella takes him by surprise and kisses him. This time, she took it further. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer than he was before. She knew what surprise he had meant, she just wanted to play stupid and see if he was taking the first step, which he did when he closed the distance between them. He grabbed her small waist and pushed her against him. His hands drifted down and into her pants, were he coped her ass. She gave out a small moan from where he took the opportunity and proceeded into exploring her mouth with his tongue. He stopped the kiss just to ask her if she was okay with this, when she responded with a small yes, he kissed her again.

Her hands went up to his neck and grabbed his hair when his hands went down her pants. When his tongue went into her mouth, she thought she couldn't handle it, and silently thanked God when he broke the kiss. Now, she was in the same position only this time she was dominating. She started to unbutton his shirt and he took her shirt off. They were standing together having a full on make-out session without their shirts and Bella felt it wasn't enough. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, and doing so resulted in Edward groaning. He took his pants off and grabbed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave a small gasp of surprise when he dropped her in bed. He started taking her skinny jeans off and she helped along. Now they were still making out wildly and they were half-naked.

He started trailing kisses down her neck and when he found her breast, he knew he hit gold. He unhooked her bra and threw it off somewhere behind him. They were perfect for him, not grossing big but not disappointing small, just perfect. He coped them with both his hands and heard her moan. Her small legs were still wrapped around his waist and every time he did something that turned her on more, she would moan and tighten her hold on him. After paying equal attention to both breasts, he slowly made his way down to her underwear. He looked at her, silently asking permission if he could take them off. He knew she said yes when she started taking them off herself.

After he had taking his own boxers off, he positioned himself between her legs and in her opening. He stopped suddenly and got off the bed. She asked what was he doing and was awarded an answer when he came back with a condom in his hands. 'Can't be parents at such an early age, can we?' he had told her. He again positioned himself between her legs but this time, he slowly took her virginity. She held back the tears and grabbed the bed sheets around her. He looked at her and knew he had to take it slow. When he was completely inside her, he started thrusting, slow at first, but gaining speed. When the pain and pressure lessened, she started enjoying herself. She felt him inside her, and she knew she would never forget this night.

Throughout the entire night, they kept switching positions, Edward taking her step by step, showing her how to do things. When they finished, she felt asleep in his chest, and was closely followed by him.

*********LEMON HAS ENDED*********

Bella woke up at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She made a move to pick it up from where ever it was on the floor, when she felt an arm tighten around her. She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Edward sleeping next to her. She tried to remember the previous night but all she remembers was having a small argument with Angela about leaving. She took his arm off her body and started to stand up when she saw she was naked. She was surprised at this, what the hell did she do last night? When all the pieces fell together she gasped. She quickly went through the entire room and got dressed. She finally found her phone in the desk, next to Edward's. She saw 12 missing calls, about 7 from her father wondering where she was and the other 5 from Jessica freaking out because she woke up in the Masen's living room. Bella ran downstairs and found Jessica talking with Edward's mother, Elizabeth.

"Good Morning Bella, dear," she said when she saw her. Jessica turned around and saw Bella.

"You're still here? I thought you went home," Jessica said.

"I woke up here, I don't remember a thing from last night," Bella mumbled. "Good morning Mrs. Masen, I apologize for not leaving like the rest, I'll take a leave."

"Oh sweetheart, no harm done," Mrs. Masen told Bella.

"Could you tell Edward I'm sorry for leaving? That I'll be all day in my house packing?" Bella said trying to find her purse.

"Of course dear and your purse is right here, Jessica took the liberty to find it for you," Mrs. Masen replied.

"Thanks Mrs. Masen, I'll be taking my leave," Bella said taking her purse. "Come on Jess, let's go."

Jessica knew Bella wanted to leave and quickly sped off behind her. The girls got on Bella's monstrous truck and drove away, knowing this was the last time they were each going to step foot in that house for years to come.

**So what did you guys think? I made sure it was good, I originally wrote it in First Person, and then changed it to Third Person, it kinda felt weird when it was I. So yeah, please review my first fanfic EVAH! :D**

**A/N: I realized some of them mistake I made after my friend pointed them out to me, I got some of my names confused (because I'm an idiot) and fixed most of them. **


End file.
